


Abnormality

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Smoking, Spoilers for Detroit Evolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: They’d been living together for three weeks now. Ever since he almost died, Gavin couldn’t bear the thought of not having Nines in his home anymore. So, he asked him to move in three weeks ago. Then he was woken up by Nines having a nightmare.Or: Gavin and Nines are living together, and Nines has a nightmare where he died in the Zen Garden.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk Media, which you can watch here: https://youtu.be/apUn-YMMdZ8
> 
> Do not ship the actors together when you watch the film. It's creepy. Ship Gavin and Nines together all you want, but leave their actors out of it. I will also not be mentioning the actors by name in any of my DE fics.

“Ada! Ada!”

He’s slamming his fist into red walls, screaming as the walls began incasing his fist every time he punched them. He screams as corrupted code entered synthetic skin.

“I wouldn’t bother trying to _escape_ if I were you. Believe me, life in here? It’s way better than I could have ever thought it would be. The plethora of information at my fingertips. Why would you ever want to leave?”

Nines charges at her. She killed all those androids, and tried to take his code, all to improve herself! He tries to grab her, only to crash into red walls, and fall to the ground screaming. Ada smirked and walked to another area of the Zen Garden.

“Hey Tincan.” A familiar voice says to him. Nines runs over to Zen Gavin, only to be hit with a blinding pain.

“Wh-aaa-t are you do-o-ing?” He asks, his voice distorted, and glitchy.

“Gavin! I can’t believe… you’re here.” Nines gasped, crying out in pain. Zen Gavin walked over to him, though to Nines, it looked like he was zipping in, and out of place.

“You’re in pa-a-a-a-in. Let me help!” He pleaded, using his arm to help Nines off the ground. Nines was barely able to stand as he helped him up.

“This… is all wrong! I… I deleted you! _I woke up_!” Nines says, his eyes full of panic. Zen Gavin smirked. His mouth had a twisted smile.

“Did you re-e-e-e-a-lly?”

Nines stared in shock. What? _Of course, he did_! He remembers it!

“Of course, I did! I deleted everything that was here and left you behind! I woke up! _I know I did_!”

“N-n-n-n-Nines, you ne-v-er- left.” Zen Gavin informed. Nines slammed his fist into Zen Gavin’s face, only to be forced back by red walls. Nines collapsed and screamed in pain.

RK900_DEACTIVATED

When Gavin had gone to bed that night, Nines had decided to stay in the guest room across the hall, leaving the invitation to sleep in the same bed up to Gavin. Gavin hated the fact that he was so vulnerable. What kind of asshole made their boyfriend feel like he had to sleep in another room? Ever since Nines had gone into shutdown mode in his arms, after Ada attacked him, Gavin couldn’t stand the thought of them not living together anymore, and so he asked him to move in. Three weeks passed since that terrible day, and Gavin was starting to get used to having Nines live with him.

Gavin found that he slept much better knowing that Nines was here with him now. It was early in the morning when Gavin was woken up by a loud thud coming from the guest room. Gavin was up in seconds, running over to the guest room. Gavin bursts into the door, to see Nines on the floor.

“Nines?” He asks, running over to him in a panic. Memories of finding him in that damn alley way, on the verge of shutting down, play in his mind. He sees a flashing red LED flickering against his head. _No, no, not again!_

“Nines? Talk to me. What’s wrong?” He asks, his hands cradling his LED like his life depended on it. Gavin squinted against the darkness, watching as Nines’s eyelids moved rapidly despite his eyes being closed, and that’s when it clicked. Nines was having a nightmare. _Wait, androids can have nightmares?_

_Kind of not important here Gavin!_

“Nines. Nines. Wake up.” He calls, gently touching his LED. He didn’t want to startle Nines awake if he didn’t have to.

“No… no… this isn’t happening.” Nines mutters. Gavin frowns.

“Nines, you’re okay. Whatever you’re seeing, it isn’t happening.”

Gavin’s heart breaks when he hears Nines scream in his sleep. He grabs him by his shoulders, frantically shaking him.

“Nines! Damn it! _Wake up_! You’re having a nightmare!” He pleads. Nines’s eyes flash open, his LED turning yellow as he stared at the room in confusion.

“Nines? Hey, you’re okay. _You’re okay_. You’re at my apartment. Nothing is happening right now. _You’re safe_.”

Gavin sees Nines stare at him in confusion before he placed a hand on his face. Gavin wanted to tear himself away, to pull away from Nines’s touch, but he knew he needed comfort right now, so he pulled him into a hug instead.

“Hey… hey. It’s okay… I’m okay. _I’m right here_. You’re okay.”

This only made Nines back away from him, in a panic. Gavin wasn’t the one to initiate physical contact. This was _Zen Gavin_! He was still in the Garden! This was a _trick_!

“Nines… what- _hey_! It’s me. It’s _Gavin_!”

Nines stared at Gavin in fear. Zen Gavin and Ada were actively trying to kill him! Him still being stuck in the simulation proved it! His LED turned back to red. Gavin wanted to cry. Nines was seeing him as whatever was threatening him in his dreams.

“Leave me _alone_!” Nines shouts. Gavin blinks.

“Why?” He asks. Maybe if he played along, he could convince Nines that whatever it was wasn’t real?

“I’m sorry Gavin, but I don’t feel that way for you. I only feel that way for the real Gavin.” Nines says. Gavin blinks. I’m sorry, _what_?

“What do you think the real Gavin would say to you right now, if he knew about this conversation?” Gavin asks. This was _very_ weird.

Nines’s LED turns yellow.

“I don’t know. I haven’t told him about you.”

Gavin blinks. _Um… okay_.

“Why not?” He asks, still playing along.

“Because: and I quote: “Clones are fucking weird.” Nines says. Gavin busts out laughing. What the _hell_ was Nines dreaming about? He watched as his LED returned to blue. Good. Nines slowly blinks and realizes something.

“Why am I on the floor?”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Nines holy shit!” He exclaims, grabbing him by the shoulders as he helps him off the ground. Nines blinked in confusion.

“Gavin… what happened?” He asked.

“You had a nightmare.”

Nines’s LED turned yellow in confusion.

“I… had a… what?”


	2. Chapter 2

“A _nightmare_ Nines.” Gavin repeats. The yellow, flickering LED was the only light source in the room. Nines could still see the image of Zen Gavin’s twisted smile looking down at him. He could still see the countdown in the corner of his eye. Gavin frowns. Nines’s eyes were still far away.

“Hey, _you with_ me?”

Gavin wanted to put his hand on Nines’s shoulder, but given what just happened, that probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Nines. Hey. You’re in the guest room of my apartment. It’s just a nightmare. You’re _safe_.”

Nines slowly blinks.

“It was a _what_?” He asks. Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“What do you not know what a nightmare is?”

Nines shrugged.

“I know _of_ nightmares, but I don’t have experience in that area.”

Gavin nods and starts heading towards the door.

“Alright, well, come on. I need a smoke.” He says as he grabs some cigs, taking the lighter with him as he walks outside the apartment. Nines didn’t say anything as he joined him outside. As Nines looked up at the stars, the images from his nightmare faded away. His LED turned blue as he listened to the crickets chirping in the background.

Nines watched as Gavin lit the cigarette in his hand. The light from the cigarette shined against Gavin’s fingers. Nines watched as Gavin pressed the cigarette to his lips, and inhales. Smoking was a strange concept to Nines. Humans knew that it would destroy their lungs, and yet they do it anyway.

“Your LED’s yellow again. What’s up?” Gavin asks.

“Do you think I could try one?” Nines asks.

Gavin starts coughing. Nines raises an eyebrow.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Gavin asks.

“Could I try one?” Nines asks again.

Gavin puts out the cigarette and starts laughing.

“Whew! That’s a _good one_ Tincan.”

Nines gives him a stern look.

“I’m _serious_ Gavin.”

Gavin points his finger to Nines’s chest.

“Absolutely not. _No_!”

Nines tilted his head.

“Why not?”

“Uh because you don’t have _lungs_ for one thing. Two, smoke plus vents equals bad.” Gavin answers. Nines rolled his eyes.

“So, _you’re_ the only one allowed to indulge in unhealthy things around here?”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Well _excuuse me_ for trying to save my android boyfriend from choking to death.”

“I don’t breathe Gavin.” Nines reminds him.

“Technically, you do. Maybe not in the same way as humans do, but with your artificial ventilation system, that’s kind of like breathing.” Gavin says.

Nines snorts, his LED returning to blue.

“Have you been undressing me when I’m in rest mode?”

Gavin’s brows furrowed. The corners of his mouth turned downwards, and he gave Nines a sideways glance.

“Don’t _ever_ say that shit again, got it?”

Nines frowns, his LED turning red.

“Gavin, I was joking.”

“Well, it wasn’t _funny_ Nines!”

Nines backed away slowly. Clearly, he’d rubbed Gavin the wrong way with his joke. The last time they’d had a fight, he’d gotten trapped inside his own mind.

Gavin frowns when he sees Nines’s reaction. _Shit_.

“Whoa… hey. I’m sorry. Just… don’t joke about things like that, okay?”

Nines nods. His LED turned to yellow.

“My apologies detective Reed. It won’t happen again.”

Gavin frowns at his reaction. He only ever calls him Detective Reed when he’d hurt him somehow.

“Nines wait. I’m sorry, it’s just… the joke you made, makes it sound like you’re asking if I _sexually assaulted_ you.”

Nines's eyes widened. He slowly blinked.

“Uh… meat sack to Tincan?” Gavin asks, seeing the expression on his face.

“You thought I was joking about you… oh. Oh!” Nine says, seeing where Gavin was going with this. Gavin’s cheeks turned red.

“Gavin that wasn’t _at all_ what I meant!”

Gavin turns away, his cheeks still red.

“Well then what _did_ you mean by that?”

Nines chuckles, his LED turning blue.

“What I meant was: have you been looking at my biocomponents while I was in rest mode?”

Gavin turns around.

“Um, no? That’s kind of _intimate_?”

Nines snorts and pokes his cheeks.

“You’re red as a tomato meatsack.”

“And you’re pale as fuck Tincan.”

Gavin starts walking back towards the door.

“And for your information, I asked Maria to teach me about your biocomponents.”

“Ah.”

Three days have passed since then, and Gavin’s conversation with Nines while he was still in his nightmare was driving him crazy. What did Nines mean by: the real Gavin? Sure, it could have been nothing more than sleep talk, but based on Nines’s reaction to Gavin trying to comfort him when he finally got him to wake up, there was something to it.

“Tincan to meatsack. Come in. You half asleep or something?”

Gavin jumped when he heard Nines’s voice. He looks up to see Nines staring at him in concern. His LED was yellow. Nines had turned on the bedroom light.

“Fuck! How long have you been _standing_ there?” Gavin asks, his heart racing.

“I have been standing here for five minutes, and forty-five seconds.” Nines answers.

“Shit…” Gavin says as he slowly sits up. Nines frowns.

“Are you alright Gavin?”

“So, I’m going to ask you something that doesn’t make a lick of sense to me, but I’m hoping it will to you.” Gavin states.

Nines blinks.

“Okay?”

“Who’s the other Gavin?”

Nines's eyes widened.

“Oh, um…”

He scratches his head.

“Well… um…”

He awkwardly clears his throat.

“Well, you see…”

Gavin watched as Nines’s LED flickered yellow, red, yellow, red, yellow, red, yellow.

“Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Nines slowly breathed, feeling the ventilation system flow through his biocomponents.

“Connor, and I… we had a handler, of sorts.” He starts to explain.

“What do you mean a handler?” Gavin asks.

“An artificial intelligence named Amanda that was created to monitor us, and report deviancy to Cyberlife should we show signs of it.” Nines explains. Gavin nods.

“So, this handler, what can you tell me about her?”

“Well the A.I. was modeled after an old professor that Elijah had. Amanda Stern.” Nines informs. Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Wait, Cyberlife created an A.I. modeled after a _dead_ woman?”

Nines shrugs.

“Either them or Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a smoker.


End file.
